1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing tool used for removing or installing golf spike made of soft polyurethane or other rubber material.
2. Prior Art
For years, metal spikes have been attached to golf shoes in order to assist the user with traction on the golf course. Special tools have been developed in order to assist in the installation and removal of these spikes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,222 issued to Holt which discloses a tool for such a purpose. This tool includes a handle, a shaft connected to the handle at one end and having a head portion connected to the other end of the shaft. The outer portion of the head portion is recessed in order to receive a golf spike or cleat. The head portion also includes two pins protruding beyond the outer surface of the head. These pins were fitted into corresponding recesses within the spike in order to gain traction in order to rotate the spike into or out of the sole of the golf shoe. Due to the spikes being constructed of a metal material, the pins are a necessity.
Many other designs for golf spike tools have been disclosed. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,881,884; 4,679,468; 5,048,138; 5,272,943; 5,284,072; 5,400,680. While all the prior art patents modify the '222 Patent, and disclose different methods and apparatuses for securing golf spikes, they all have a common feature, that being, they are designed for use with metal spikes by utilizing securing pins to rotate a target spike.
In recent years, a new type of spike has been developed out of polyurethane or similar material. Because this type of spike causes less damage to golf course and golf facilities, they are becoming more and more popular to use. With the increase of use, multiple designs are being created, with and without recesses for securing pins. Since the prior art relies upon securing pins to rotate a target spike, these prior art tools are not suited for use with these new spikes. Thus, there is a need for a golf spike tool designed specifically for use with golf spikes made of polyurethane or similar material.